The present invention relates generally to business/retail systems and, more particularly, to a transaction terminal having touch-screen PIN entry.
Today, a number of electronic retail terminals may be used throughout the retail store. For example, the retail store may include a number of point-of-sale (POS) terminals such as traditional assisted (i.e. clerk-operated) checkout terminals. In addition to assisted POS terminals, the retail store may also include a number of unassisted POS terminals such as self-service checkout terminals. Self-service checkout terminals are retail terminals which are operated by a customer without the assistance of a retail clerk. Such systems typically allow only for the scanning of products, limited payment options, and providing a customer receipt. A small display may be provided that shows a limited or abbreviated description of the product and its price.
Moreover, in addition to POS terminals, the retail store may also include a number of information retail terminals such as kiosk-type devices. Such kiosks are generally located throughout the shopping area of the retail store and are provided to perform various information retail functions such as product demonstration (e.g. an audio/video advertisement), customer data collection (e.g. collecting and maintaining a customer profile database), and in some cases even transaction functions in which a customer may use the kiosk to tender payment for his or her items for purchase. Information retail terminals (kiosks) may be used to display product information to retail customers, or may be used as an interactive retail terminal which provides assistance to customers in response to a customer""s input via a keypad or the like.
Still further, in addition to the retail terminals discussed above, many establishments have ATMs to dispense cash for the consumer to spend at the retail establishment and perform various banking functions. Such ATMs are located, not only at banks, but at gas stations, convenience stores and the like.
A feature typically common to all of the above transaction terminals is the touch-screen display. In particular, the various transaction terminals typically utilize a video keypad generated by the terminal and shown on the associated display in conjunction with the touch-screen to provide a PIN entry area. A problem with such video keypads is the ability for a third party to eavesdrop during consumer entry of a PIN and obtain the consumer""s PIN. Still further, Trojan horse applications can be used to create a false PIN keypad area on the display and obtain a consumer""s PIN via touch-screen entry from the bogus PIN keypad area.
What is needed is a transaction terminal that provides security for video/touch-screen PIN entry.
What is further needed is a transaction terminal that provides an indication of the only proper place for PIN entry via a video/touch-screen PIN keypad.
The present invention is a transaction terminal having a PIN entry protection device for video keypad entry of a PIN.
In one form, the present invention is a transaction terminal having a display with a display region and associated touch-screen that are adapted to show a PIN entry area and accept a PIN entry via the touch-screen. A privacy shield or barrier is provided adjacent at least a portion of the PIN entry area of the display region and touch-screen that aids in the prevention of eavesdropping during PIN entry.
Preferably, the privacy shield or barrier is molded into a bezel of the touch-screen, or the side of the display and overlays the touch-screen or video display area adjacent the video keypad.
In another form, the present invention provides a legend or label adjacent the PIN entry area indicating or directing a user to only enter PIN information or data adjacent this location. The label could be imprinted in the plastic of the display or permanently attached to the display. Labeling of the PIN entry area aids in preventing Trojan horse applications that can show a false PIN entry area on another part of the display region in order to fraudulently obtain a user""s PIN.
The present invention improves the consumer""s experience by providing security during entry of the consumer""s PIN, ID or other private number and/or alphanumeric sequence.